Fixação
by Vampira-Pan
Summary: Minha primeira Song Fic. Gina está com 30 anos mas seu grande amor está longe dela, sendo ator de um seriado trouxa... Harry potter misturado com Buffy a caça vampiros


_Seu rosto na TV  
Parece um milagre  
Uma perfeição  
Nos mínimos detalhes_

Até parece impossível, mas é... Depois de anos, você aparecendo no mundo dos trouxas, e ainda mais sendo ator. Continua como antigamente, nada mudou... Digo... Muita coisa mudou, mas eu sinto que você está mais longe. Queria que aqueles tempos voltassem.

_Eu mudo o canal  
Eu viro a página  
Mas você me persegue  
Por todos os lugares_

Lembranças, e mais lembranças... Ah! Malfoy... Eu te desprezo e ao mesmo tempo te amo tanto... Mas por causa das famílias, vivemos separados. Será que você sente o mesmo que eu? Mesmo depois de 10 anos que Voldemort morreu? Voldemort... Antigamente eu teria medo do nome, mas você me ensinou a não temer um nome, você me ensinou a não temer mais nada... E agora, vivemos tão separados... Vivemos em mundo realmente diferentes...

_Eu vejo o seu pôster na folha central  
Beijo sua boca  
Te falo bobagens_

Como era doce seu beijo... Era... Não é mais... São lembranças, meras lembranças, que nunca me deixarão... Porquê, Malfoy? Porquê fizeste isso comigo? Abandonar-me assim? Só por causa de quê... De família... De uma briga familiar, medo de ser morto pelos meus irmãos? Seu grande imbecil... Eu te odeio... Odeio pelo que você é... Pelo que você me fez... Odeio-te por tudo que me fizestes!

_Fixação  
seus olhos no retrato  
Fixação  
minha assombração  
Fixação  
fantasmas no meu quarto  
Fixação  
I __want__ to __be__alone___

Não agüento mais... Você parece que desloca sua alma do seu corpo de onde quer que esteja só para me atormentar... Seus retratos que muitas vezes escondo, por não querer ver mais teus olhos, reaparecem de forma mais estranha, como se você colocasse nos mesmos lugares...Escuto sua voz, como se estivesse ecoando por toda a casa. Sinto você do meu lado, abraçando-me! Será que agora, além de agüentar lembranças de quando tive o diário de Tom Riddle, vou ter que agüentar sua essência que me persegue? Deixe-me em paz! Não agüento mais! Deixe-me em paz! Por favor...

_Preciso de uma chance  
de tocar em você  
captar a vibração que sinto  
em sua imagem_

- Será que se eu falasse cara a cara, isso mudaria? Só tentando...

Gina estava disposta a colocar tudo a limpo... Fazia 15 anos que Voldemort havia morrido, havia 15 anos que Harry Potter havia morrido também. A luta foi muito exaustiva, e Harry não havia agüentado. Assim como muitos comensais, Lucio Malfoy, Rabicho, entre outros, muitos do lado do bem, Molly Weasley, Percy, Jorge, Dumbledore, e muitos mais, também haviam padecido... 

Faziam apenas sete anos que Gina e Draco haviam se separado. Artur ainda brigava muito com Narcisa, que permanecia viva e querendo que a linhagem Malfoy continuasse pura, sem sangue amante de trouxas... Ela acabou engolindo as palavras quando Draco foi convidado por uma emissora trouxa para ser um ator e fazer o que ele sabia mais, atormentar, ser o malvado... E ser paparicado.

Fazia cinco anos que Gina havia retirado quase todo o ódio que Draco tinha pelos trouxas... Como? Digamos, Draco Malfoy realmente se apaixonou por Gina, num dos planos de seu pai, que era de destruir Potter de uma vez por todas, e que acabou falhando. Draco viu toda a essência daquela garotinha. Toda a inocência... E por um segundo abaixando a guarda, ele acabara por se apaixonar. Mas agora, depois de suas famílias terem conseguido separá-los, a mente de Gina gritava por senti-lo novamente...

- Será que ele também sente isso?

_Fecho os olhos prá te ver  
você nem percebe  
penso em provas de amor  
ensaio um show passional_

- Já chega! Eu vou atrás! E é agora! Não quero, não posso nem vou deixar que as famílias continuem falando mais alto que nós! Se ele me ama ele vai me querer... Espero...

Gina sai do seu trabalho no Profeta Diário e vai a direção ao local que Draco Malfoy trabalhava agora... Tinha um nome trouxa, que era seu nome artístico, James. James Masters. Agora era conseguir falar com ele... Mas como?

Gina vai até os sets de filmagens, lá estava ele... 

- Ei! Senhorita... Você não pode entrar... - Diz o segurança.

- Mas eu preciso falar com o Draco...

- Draco? Está de brincadeiras? Não tem ninguém com este nome aqui! Agora saia...

- Pera ai... Eu preciso falar com o... O... 'Pitombas', qual é o nome dele mesmo?... Ah! James! Por favor, o assunto é serio!

- Nada disso, srta! O Sr. Masters está ocupado filmando!

Quando o segurança colocou Gina do lado de fora e olhou para a face dela viu. Estava encharcada. Lágrimas. Muitas delas...

- Ah! Não, srta, não chore. O Sr Masters não gosta muito de ser atrapalhado no meio das filmagens... Por favor... Espere até que ele saia para conversar, mas não chore.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui. Fugi apenas para dizer pra ele umas verdades! Me ajude, por favor!

O segurança bufa. Não de raiva, mas sim de pena. Ele sabia como o Sr. James era. Muito frio, não era de mostrar sentimentos 'banais' como o amor. E a jovem a sua frente estava mostrando isso. Só que não era amor como todas as meninas que vinham aqui. Amor só por que ele era artista, bonito, etc. Era um amor já gastado pelo tempo.

- Quantos anos a srta tem?

- Vou fazer 30 anos. Mas o que isso tem haver?

- Você parece que o conhece a mais tempo, não de agora, né?

Gina concorda com a cabeça.

- Não sei da onde você o conhece, mas o Sr. James é muito fechado. Muitas garotas já vieram aqui e ele desprezou. Tá que elas pareciam bem mais jovens e também pareciam mais normais. - Ele olha para o vestido dela. Gina havia esquecido de trocar de roupa. Ainda estava com vestes meio bruxas. Ela começa a corar. - Mas, vou te ajudar. Espera um pouco...

Ele pisca o olho e entra, fechando o portão. Gina confiou, seus olhos brilhavam de satisfação. Quando ele volta, trazia consigo algumas roupas da produção que havia pego. Sentia que fazia o certo, ajudando aquela garota, que mesmo com tamanha idade, parecia ainda ser inocente.

- Toma, se arruma naquela cabine. Mas me prometa que você só ira falar com o Sr James depois que ele acabar de gravar.

Ela concorda com a cabeça e vai se vestir. 

_Eu vejo o seu pôster na folha central_

Dentro do local que Gina vai se vestir, ela vê um pôster, enorme do pessoal que estava filmando. 'Buffy - the vampire slayer'

"Hum! Essa loira aguada é muito feia..."

Ela olha novamente...

"De feia aqui só tem eu!"

Olha agora para o rosto de Draco. Um pôster só dele...

"Será que você se lembra, ainda, de mim, Draco?"

Não demora muito, Draco acaba de filmar e vai pro camarim. 

- Esses trouxas são muito lesados! Pelo amor de Merlim! - Ele olha a garota dentro do camarim. - O que queres?

- Er... "O que falar pra ele? Ele parece ter voltado a ser o Draco Malfoy de antes... Dá medo!" 

Ela começa a corar e ele percebe. Por alguma razão o coração dele começa a bater mais forte, mas como antes, ele mantinha sua pose. Não demonstrava o que seu coração queria dizer, nem acreditava que poderia ser ela. Pelo simples 'er' a voz era dela, mas, estava bem diferente. Mais alta e tinha mais curvas.

- Você me é familiar... - Gina cora ainda mais... Como estava de boné, Draco não pode ver os cabelos vermelhos, se não já teria reconhecido-a. - Se não quer nada, saia.

- Eu vim... - Gina não consegue falar. Estava engasgada. Aquele olhar frio mantinha-a assim. Era como se ele estivesse num pedestal maior que o dela... 

"Ora Gina sua boba! Ele ESTÁ num pedestal maior!"

Enquanto isso, Draco ficava, cada vez mais branco. Ele havia reconhecido a voz, mas nunca acreditou que ela pudesse ir atrás dele!

- Desculpe-me. - Gina fala e começa a sair daquele local. Tinha desistido de falar com ele, ele voltara a ser o antigo e enjoento Draco Malfoy! Realmente o papel de Spike tinha lhe caído como uma luva!

Quando ela passa ao lado dele, ele viu. 

"Cabelos flamejantes... E né que é mesmo ela! Escapuliu da família e veio parar aqui? Então, não custa nada ver se ela mudou mesmo depois destes anos longe de mim ou se voltou a ser realmente tímida ou se é impressão minha... "

- Te reconheci... - Ele começa e ela para. Fica estática. - Deu pra roubar roupas dos figurantes e invadir meu camarim? Que foi? Seu pai não da mais conta da casa? Aqui não tem esmola, Weasley.

- É mesmo? - ela responde na mesma moeda. Draco havia ensinado a responder a altura; cinco anos convivendo juntos, muitos modos se pegam, até os de enjôo. - Que pena que aqui não tem nada pra comer, por que eu iria envenenar e meu plano sairia correto! - Ela o encara. Não iria ficar de baixo... A timidez deu lugar à fera que ela sempre era quando Malfoy brincava ou brigava com ela.

- Está mesmo a fim de me envenenar, Weasley? Não sairia viva daqui! Tem câmeras por todo local. 

- Não me importava. Não daria pra ver meu rosto mesmo e pra quebrar essas câmeras, um rápido feitiço resolvia.

Draco sorria. O gelo que estava em volta dele havia dissipado... Ele estava na frente dela e isso sempre acontecia.

- Você cresceu, pequena.

- E você voltou a ter seus péssimos hábitos!

- Tem só outra coisa...

- O que?

Draco, puxa rapidamente para si, envolvendo-a num beijo! Gina não esperava isso... Insultos, pontapés, brigas, tudo... Menos isso...

_Beijo sua boca  
Te falo bobagens_

- Pensei que tinha me esquecido...

- Nunca, Weasley...

- Então por que me chama de Weasley...

- Pra não perder o costume. Minha flor...

- Você nunca me chamou assim...

- Te chamava quando você dormia em cima de mim...

Gina cora.

- E vou te chamar assim, para sempre...

- Eu te quero, Draco... Eu te amo...

- Eu também te quero Gina... - Ele engole seco... - Eu te...

- Não precisa falar, eu sei que você não gosta de dizer...

- Se eu não falar eu morro, eu te amo, Gina... Quer se casar comigo?

Lágrimas... Ela não acredita...

- Sim, Draco Malfoy... Eu quero.

_Fixação  
seus olhos no retrato  
Fixação  
minha assombração_

Ela acorda. Estava novamente no quarto dela. No apartamento num bairro trouxa, onde ensinou a Draco a gostar de trouxas.

- Sonho...

Ela começa a chorar...

_Fixação  
fantasmas no meu quarto  
Fixação  
I want to be alone_

Ela não agüentava mais viver sem ele. Sonhos eram constantes... Mas esse havia sido tão real... Ela agora queria ficar sozinha... Queria morrer... Ela se levanta da cama e sente um braço lhe segurando...

- Pra onde vai, fujona.

- Draco? - ela acende a luz.

- Hei! Acende não... - ele apaga... - Sou eu sim... Quem mais você queria? Um fantasma?

Ela o abraça... Ele retribui o abraço, mas como sempre gozando.

- Ei, Weasley, assim você me sufoca! Não sabia que você queria um marido morto!

- Pensei que havia sonhado...

- Eu escutei você dizendo que era sonho e chorando... Mas não é sonho. Estou aqui, e sempre estarei. Agora pro resto de nossas vidas... Sra Malfoy.

- Sr. Malfoy...

Ele abraça a mulher e os dois se deitam... Iriam passar por cima de Merlim e do mundo se fosse preciso, pois o amor dos dois era mais forte... Ela e ele eram almas-gêmeas e não se separariam assim, sem mais nem menos. Nem Voldemort os separou, as famílias também não os separariam...

E assim viveriam juntos... 

*************************************************************************

Como esto colocando aqui no fanfiction.net, vcs podem não entender, mas é uma songfic! A musica é do grupo Kid abelha- Fixação. Carol Malfoy, obrigada, viu! :* Satine, minha beta tb! E a todos... Minha primeira song-fic. Espero que gostem! Reclamações, etc... podem mandar e-mail :* Te!


End file.
